Amburiath
"Amburiath, then, my lords, occupies the other, the darker half, of the continent which we ignorantly call our home; yet Amburiath encompasses a landmass nearly as large; and within its seemingly impenetrable borders of dense forests and tall cliffs and peaks, there exists many a dark secret which, once the God-king stretches his fingers in that direction, might well burn him." The Cradle of Dragons The lands east of the Empire and north of the Sea of Dust and Trystinia are generally referred to as "the haunted lands". Some people believe these lands are cursed, inhabited by the dead; others claim, based on research of ancient Brentonni texts, that the birthplace of dragons can be found in these lands - indeed, the Brentonni name of the landmass east of the Remheck Mountains was named Bresloh, "the Cradle of Dragons". More recently, the lands east of the Remheck have been named Amburiath, the Haunted East. In fact, Amburiath is a subcontinent (with the other half being the Empyre). The Wailing Widows North of the Black Lakes and east of the Remheck Mountains begins an immense belt of taiga; forests of spruce, fir, and pine. No one knows what lies north and east beyond the Widows. The forests nearest the Mountains are regularly patrolled by the Moon Guard, and they call the area "the Wailing Widows", for there is a certain mourning sound when the wind blows here. In this region, the forest has poor drainage and is low-lying, which has resulted in extensive areas of bog and swamps. The region is said to be the home of a species of wolf known as Mist Wolves, which are especially large and aggressive. It is said that these beasts only appear during the night, unless the day is thick with fog or rain. The Moon Guard ranger Lylas Yellow-eyes has a cabin somewhere in the Wailing Widows. The Knolls of the Kings A belt of white grassland between the Wailing Widows in the north and the Black Lakes to the south holds the Knolls of the Kings; a group of hillocks, or mounds, easily visible from a distance due to the eroded statues of ancient Brentonni kings standing guard upon them. The Black Lakes This area is steeped in dark legend, a place where no men come; although men of the Moon Guard occasionally travel through the region on their errands. The Black Lakes lie in the shadow of the northeastern Remheck Mountains, which at this place drop thousands of feet, sheer cliff faces making it impossible to descend into the Black Lakes; only through the Moon Guard's tunnels, or by travelling south via the Raventhrone tower, is it possible to enter the area. The lakes themselves are indeed black, their waters foul and poisonous. Only a few bushes and shrubs survive in their vicinity. The lakes vary greatly in size and shape. The largest is the Ghostlake, named so for being a burial site of the ancient Brentonni culture; not only did they sink the bodies of the dead in the waters, they also threw living criminals in the waters, to be judged by the dead already there. The Rock of Faces In one of the smaller of the black lakes, a grey rock protrudes from the dark surface of the water, every inch of it covered in carvings of faces. While partially eroded, there is no doubt the faces are those of people in pain and anguish. The Lands Draconian Also called the Amburiath Interior.